Larcade's Christmas Wish
by KnivesDrawnPistolsBlazing
Summary: In which Larcade begs Natsu to marry a certain blonde... AU/ Two Drabble and sequel [Now including sequel!]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is going off the theory that Mavis is Larcade's mother, and all the ages are a bit different. Natsu and Lucy are in their late teens, and Mavis and Zeref are in their early thirties.

* * *

 _T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the one-story flat,_

 _not a creature was stirring, not even a the strange blue cat._

 _The stockings were - somehow - burnt by the chimney,_

 _while a little blonde boy ran past so nimbly._

The young Larcade Dragneel was running through the hallway, where his mother, Mavis and father, Zeref lived, and it was Christmas Eve. One of their dear friends had given them a grandfather clock, and it rang every time the arm hits twelve.

It was kind of annoying now.

But that's not why Larcade couldn't sleep.

Larcade's favorite uncle - though it's his only uncle, Natsu was at their house. He was currently sleeping on the couch, and a strange blue cat was huddled up to him, as Uncle Natsu was subconsciously petting the blue cat. As far as Larcade knew, Uncle Natsu was energetic, and still is! He heard all the amazing stories about dragons, Uncle Natsu even brought home a book about dragons.

Larcade took a liking to the Acnologia dragon. It was blue and black, and super mega awesome!

Uncle Natsu was snoring loudly in his sleep. Larcade deeply admired Uncle Natsu, and if he was going to show his wish list to somebody, Larcade was going to show it to Uncle Natsu. Larcade's top wish had to do something with Uncle Natsu.

And he bet his toy Acnologia that Uncle Natsu was going to do it. Especially for him. Recently, at a college reunion - Larcade and the families of the college families were invited as well - Uncle Natsu was happy when a certain somebody was there.

The reunion was for Zeref and Mavis' class, and they took formal to the next level, baby boy's had to wear ties, and baby girl's had to wear some formal dress. For in their thirties, they looked sophisticated, thought Larcade. Being just a five year old math prodigy, he was naturally forced into an attire by his mother, Mavis.

The setting was a huge ballroom and everything was lit up in candles, and there were at least seven hundred candles in the room. The food was exquisite, and was imported from all over the world, chinese, japanese, american, galore.

Since the families of the college graduates were invited, Uncle Natsu came his way trudging. It was clear to almost everybody that Uncle Natsu found this reunion boring, and decided to mope around the food table.

Larcade followed Uncle Natsu to the food tables, because since they were both bored, they could make some conversation. With his little feet, Larcade walked across the ballroom. Not many people stared at how Larcade walked with smugness, they were too busy wrapped up in their own world.

"Hey, Uncle Natsu-" Larcade started. But Natsu seemed to be wrapped up in something else…

There was a blonde woman, who was adding more food to the table, while wearing a waitress uniform. She professionally held all the plates on her arm and in her hand. Whenever a plate wobbled, her brown eyes widened.

Natsu, with his bored aura suddenly changed. In five seconds flat, there were rainbows and unicorns, and flowers around Natsu. And the pink haired idiot was smiling brightly, and one of the flowers were dancing. It was happy happy land in Natsu's eyes.

"Oh, hey, Natsu!" The blonde waved, as she set down all the trays on the table. "Never thought I'd see you here!" The waitress moved around the plates. "Are you part of the reunion? Oh right! You have a brother in college."

Natsu nodded. "Y-Yeah…" A unicorn just pooped out a rainbow. "What are you doing here, Lucy?"

Larcade could almost facepalm at Natsu's stupidity. The 'Lucy' woman was wearing a waitress uniform. Obviously she works here! At this time, Larcade could swear he heard his father say, 'I think I dropped him one too many times.'

"Well, I'm working here!" Lucy smiled, then she turned to the side, and met eyes with Larcade. "Oh My Mavis!" Why did she say my mother's name? Larcade couldn't help but wonder. "And who are you? You're so cute!"

Natsu straightened up. "That's my nephew, Larcade!"

Lucy cooed at Larcade, and crouched down to meet him, leaving Natsu a good look underneath her skirt, and getting major fantasies and nosebleeds. "Your uncle Natsu and I are high school best friends!"

Larcade looked up at Lucy. "Really?" And that's where he got his goal. Lucy is a blonde, his mother Mavis is a blonde, Larcade is a blonde, they would make the perfect family… So if Natsu were to marry Lucy, then they could form the ultimate family!

The young five year old snapped back to reality, and looked down at his list, he wished to have the best family ever, and Larcade admired Lucy very very very much. Larcade giggled, Lucy can be Natsu's wife!

Natsu is almost lonely when he comes to Larcade, Zeref, and Mavis' flat. The only living thing he brings is Happy, the blue cat. So if Larcade could get natsu to marry Lucy, then he'd be the happiest nephew in the world.

Larcade looked at his list:

1\. Have Uncle Natsu marry Lucy.

2\. More dragon toys.

It was ingenious. Larcade giggled and went over to Natsu's side on the couch. He peered over at Natsu, and grabbed his sides, to shake him awake. Snow slowly fell outside, covering the windows, so nobody could see Larcade shaking Natsu violently.

"GAHFOEINVINMSOMAP OH HELL!" Natsu screamed as Larcade shook him with ease. "I'm awake, Larcade!" Natsu put an hand on Larcade's shoulder, though a bit dizzy and ended up smacking his face lightly instead.

"Oh, good." Larcade stopped shaking Natsu. "Can you grant my Christmas wish?" He asked after that, then shoved a Christmas wish list in Natsu's sleepy face. "Only grant the first one, please! I don't want you to stress yourself over something else."

Natsu yawned. "Well? What's the first one?" He asked as he opened the list.

"Please marry Lucy."

Silence stilled between the both of them. Larcade's adorable little kid face, and Natsu's look of utter surprise with the sudden question. Larcade's reason was little kid logic after all, but it still didn't stop Natsu from yelling out:

"EH?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yo. This is a bit shorter because Christmas is coming up! I hope you enjoyed this two drabble series!

* * *

The clock chimed for eight o'clock. This woke up most of the Dragneel Household, Larcade Dragneel, who was in his room, with his eyes awake and staring at the wonderful ceiling. Mavis Dragneel, who woke up with a dainty flutter of her eyelashes, when she arose. Zeref Dragneel, who sat up and facepalmed, knowing that his son and brother were going to make such a huge mess on Christmas.

Natsu was still asleep on the couch.

"Uncle Natsu!" Shrieked Larcade as he ran to the living room. Although Larcade was being a bit slow, for his footie pajamas might cause him to slip on the wood floor. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Natsu still snored on. Though Zeref and Mavis were thankful for something to stall Larcade with. They had forgotten to sneak 'Santa's' present under the tree. The slowly turned towards each other, gave mixed signals, and slowly inched to the kitchen area, while Larcade was yelling in Natsu's face.

The couple quietly closed the kitchen door, that separated Natsu and a shrieking Larcade, and a frantic Zeref and Mavis. Then they talked to each other in very very very non-discreet hushed tones. With excessive hand motions, of course.

"I thought you were supposed to be Santa this year!" Mavis whispered loudly to Zeref, "I did it last year!"

Zeref looked back at Mavis, "I thought I did it last year! I recall buying a dragon toy, or something like that!"

Mavis sighed, which distinctly sounded like a this-is-why-I-don't-let-boys-do-anything sigh. "'Or something like that.'" Mavis quoted. "You bought him an Acnologia toy, like the ones that Natsu likes, I wrapped it up and put it under the tree."

Then the eldest Dragneel remembered. "Oh, yeeeaaaaaaah…"

The blonde then ushered Zeref to get the present and sneak the gift under the Christmas tree before Larcade could figure out that Santa had forgotten him this year. The green parcel was behind Zeref's back, as Zeref reached the Christmas tree, where Larcade was.

With a green parcel behind his back, Zeref slowly inched towards the Christmas tree, and put down the gift with a soft thump. Then he made a 'clear' motion to Mavis, and she nodded in reply. Zeref wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead. A crisis gone.

Larcade looked under the Christmas tree once Natsu had awakened. "Uncle Natsu! Santa came!" The blonde squealed in joy. "He gave me this green present!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Really? Really? Really?" He said as he sat himself right next to Larcade, who was fingering his present with his cute small (slightly chubby) hands. "Let me see! I remember Santa! Open up the present, to see if it's what you wanted."

The boy ripped his present open, and there was an entire collection of dragon figurines.

"I'm so jealous!" Natsu said in awe. "Luckyyyyyyyyyy."

Larcade raised the collection up in the air and did a little dance. "This is what I wanted~! This is what I wanted~!" Zeref and Mavis couldn't help but smile at their child. He was just so cute. "Uncle Natsu?" Larcade looked Natsu.

Natsu looked back at him. "Yeah? What is it Larcade?"

The five year old tugged at Natsu's vest with puppy eyes. "Uncle Natsu…" He started again. "Are you going to grant my Christmas wish that I asked you?" Larcade finished and asked Natsu again. "Are you?"

The uncle nearly fell over.

"The wish where I have to… m-marry… Luce?" Natsu asked. And when he said this, Zeref spit out his morning coffee, resulting in Mavis having to pat on his back. Larcade nodded. And Natsu sighed. "I don't know…"

Larcade burst into tears. "B-BUT UNCLE NATSU!" He whined. "It's Christmas!"

Mavis put a hand on her cheek. "I think that Lucy and I would make great sister in-laws, don't you think, Zeref?" She continued to pat on Zeref's back as he began to choke on his own spit at Mavis' comment. "I went shopping with her once. She is fun!"

The blonde boy smiled. "See! Mama agrees! So Uncle Natsu, you agree!"

Zeref regained his composure, and walked over to Larcade patting his back. "Ask something Uncle Natsu can actually do."

"But it is something Uncle Natsu can do!"

Natsu went over to Larcade. "I could read you more dragon stories!" He kept on suggesting. "Or buy you toys, and food - man I love food…" He trailed off to look at Larcade, who was staring at his, and eyes on the verge of tears.

"Mawwy Lucy!"

"No."

"Mawwy Lucy!"

"No."

"Mawwy Lucy!"

"No."

"Mawwy Lucy!"

Natsu sighed, and buried his head in his hands. Then he looked up at the angel-like adorable kid that is called Larcade and immediately gave up. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll do it when I'm older!" Larcade shone with happiness.

"Yay! More blondes in family! Uncle Natsu is going to marry Lucy!"

"Thanks for inviting me Natsu." A voice called out in the flat. "The door was open, so I let myself in." It just happened to be luck, that Larcade yelled out that statement when that person Natsu invited walked inside. "What? Natsu's going to marry… me?"

The Dragneel family slowly turned their heads to a surprised Lucy - carrying ham and was apparently invited by Natsu - and with their mouths wide open they were unable to say anything. Except Larcade, of course, who was brimming with excitment.

"Yeah! Natsu said he's going to grant my Christmas wish of marrying you!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay. This is the last sequel! Larcade is too cute. I understand.

* * *

A gazillion years later… Well, not really, but you get the point…

Young Larcade was sixteen, and he had to go attend a stupid wedding for his stupid uncle, who was finally not stupid enough to go marry a smart lady. Life is stupid and sometimes smart.

He was sitting in one of the pews, as Natsu Dragneel deeply kissed a, now proclaimed, Lucy Dragneel. Larcade yawned and mumbled. This caused Mavis Dragneel to hit Larcade on the head with a paper fan.

"Larcade! No sleeping during your uncle's wedding!"

"Buuuuuuuuutttttttttt ittttttsssss ssssssooooooo boooooooorrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg." Larcade complained as he almost fell of the pew. "Who ever asked them to get married anyways? They should've gotten married a long time ago. You should've seen the flirty looks Ms. Lucy - ah, I mean… Aunt Lucy… used to give Uncle Natsu! It was so obvious!"

Natsu and Lucy ran outside, Natsu carrying Lucy, and he screamed, "Whooo! I married Lucy before you, ICE POPSICLE! CAN'T STOP ME NOW!" Then they heard a: "LUCY KICK!" And a bunch of other noises. The guests, who knew Natsu and Lucy well, only sighed. This was normal.

Zeref pulled his son and wife to go eat. He looked at the large buffet table outside the church (apparently the - other - Dragneels were very adventurous, so the reception was out in nature). "I know. But we're all hungry, so let's eat."

"Great idea, honey!" Mavis praised Zeref, she looked back at the teenager. "Larcade, I know you're bored. But please, try to enjoy eating. Everybody likes eating." She let go of Larcade's hand and ran away with her husband. "We're off! Have fun!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Don't leave me here with boredom! MAMA!" Larcade screamed, earning the looks of the guests. He heard footsteps coming behind him. Larcade immediately looked around to see who it was.

Oh. It was Lucy's friend, Jellal Fernandes. "Hi Mr Fernandes." Larcade greeted Jellal. "Were you looking for Mrs Fernandes? I think I saw her over by the wedding cake…" He looked at the strawberry wedding cake. Bingo. There Erza Fernandes was.

Jellal shook his head. "No, actually, I'm here to clarify a rumor." Larcade knew of no rumor? Was it terrible? Geez, a terrible rumor would totally destroy his resume of Holy Cross in his new video game, Spriggan 12. He was, like, the leader. Known as Holy Cross. He was soooo powerful.

"Um. What rumor? Is it bad?" Larcade questioned. A waitress passed by him with drinks in her tray. He quickly picked on off and took a little sip. It made him feel professional.

The blue-haired male frowned. "Not particularly." He took a sip of his own drink. "Well, I heard from Lucy's Blog, The Celestial Star, that you proposed the idea of marrying to Natsu. This lead him to ask Lucy to marry him. Is this true?"

Larcade blinked. His plastic cup fell to the floor in shock. "I-I… did that?" Larcade soared through his memories. True, he didn't recall much of his childhood. But doing something that embarrassing? That was the tiebreaker to yelling out he was a "Super Saiyan" in public. (It was a dare by an old childhood friend named, Brandish).

Lucy and Natsu appeared behind Larcade. "Yup." Lucy said with a laugh. "It sure was a surprise. I thought that Natsu was too dense to marry me."

Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "It's true. You were just around five or six, I think?" Natsu put his hand up around three feet. "You were this tall, and you asked me to marry Luce for Christmas because you wanted more blondes in the family."

Jellal stroked his non-existent beard. "So it is true. Huh. That's really funny." He turned to Lucy. "Well, thank you for inviting me and Erza to your wedding. And I hope you and Natsu have a wonderful life together - ERZA! DON'T EAT ALL OF THE CAKE! LEAVE SOME FOR THE GUESTS!" Jellal ran over to his four-month pregnant wife, leaving only Dragneels.

"Well then. I have to go see if Lev-lev is here." Lucy smiled cheerfully at her, now-proclaimed, nephew. "Bye Larcade!" She tugged on Natsu's sleeve. "Let's go. I'll even let you start a brawl with Gajeel. I'm sure he won't mind."

"HECK YEAH!" Natsu yelled out as the new married couple ran off to find the Redfoxes.

Larcade was still astounded. The plastic cup he dropped was already cleaned up by some maids, and a new cup was already in his hand. He asked Aunt Lucy and Uncle Natsu to marry each other? What? Why?

He looked at Lucy and Natsu, who were with the Redfoxes. Lucy was talking with Levy about how life was going for them, and Gajeel and Natsu were just glaring at each other. Then they clapped each other on the back, manly-style. "Well, they look happy… I'm just gonna say they owe me now."

"Yup. They owe me now. They better get me that upgrade on my video game that I want."


End file.
